Maven Breakout
Maven Breakout is an upcoming 3D Platformer for the DS set for a May 2011 release. This is the first Maven game for the Nintendo DS, and serves as the fourth game in the main series. Circuit, Maven’s sidekick, will be absent from the game due the game’s story paralleling events in Circuit Downloaded. The tagline for the game is "Everything has a dark side". '' Story In Breakout, as Circuit heads back to his home in Bolt Island, Maven discovers that his uncle, Midas, is currently missing. He seeks Professor Quartz’s help since he is an old friend of his uncle’s. Quartz tells Maven that his uncle is in the city of Blackgate. Quartz mentions that Midas usually travel there to deliver a few items and get more stock, but suppose to come back an hour ago. Worried, Maven decides to head to Blackgate. Once there, Maven continues his search for his uncle, but stumbles upon another adventure. He discovers Blackgate has been blanketed by darkness; he soon meets an entity of pure darkness known as the Specter, who is responsible for the spreading. Trying to stop the Specter the first time, Maven gets easily defeated and must escape; however, during his first encounter with the Specter, Maven’s shadow gets caught by the darkness and somehow creates a dark twin of Maven. This dark Maven, Nevam, develops his own conscience, but has to follow the Specter’s orders. With his Uncle Midas still missing, his sidekick Circuit busy somewhere else, and unaware of his dark twin’s existence, Maven is up for a huge challenge and that he has to save Blackgate before the Specter swallow it and the whole world. Gameplay The gameplay will return once again to the heavily, traditional Platformer as Maven's side-goal again is to collect stars; each star is among different colors ranging to their amount (yellow=1, blue=5, green=2, red=10, purple=15, orange=20, white=25). The white stars are rare to find in the homeworld. Getting 100 heals him and get him a new life; at the end of the game, the main amount to get a huge upgrade is about 50,000 stars. As well to collecting stars, Maven discovers he has to find 100 pure orbs, which all collected by the end of the game will banish the darkness away. (Each time you obtained a pure orb, Maven will gain the ability to recede the darkness from that specific area it’s been infected) Since this is the first handheld game, the use of the DS’s double screens will prove huge. The top screen will show the actual gameplay, while the bottom screen will show the map and guidebook (a helpful guide to the city and pure orb list). The weapons system used in Dimension Twist will be featured slightly here, and Maven’s main weapon, his Bo staff will be upgraded by a light wave that can hit a wave of light against the enemies. In the game, player will control Maven and Nevam. Since the gameplay is reflected by light and dark, when you control Maven you will notice he will use light-like abilities to defeat the darkness. When you control Nevam, he is more darkly so he tends to be stealthier and more dangerous out of the two. Maven has his Bo staff, and Nevam has dual daggers. Joto Islands Will be briefly show in the opening scene, but the rest of the game will be deal in Blackgate. Blackgate City This is the first realm not to base on an island, but majority of the exploration will be in the city. There are seven semi-worlds (levels) split in two parts that can be accessed via a black hole. Levels *Granite Crater - 1st level **Boss level: Vespa *Obsidian Hall - 2nd level **Boss level: Navis *Jasper Follow - 3rd level **Boss level: Cerebus *Marble Canyon - 4th level **Boss level: Tigirs *Avalite Isle – 5th level **Boss level: Anser *Pyrite Plains – 6th level **Boss level: Scorpius and Shade *Blackgate Tower – 7th and final level **Boss level: The Specter Characters Playable *'Maven the Lynx: The protagonist of the game. He discovers his uncle is missing in the city of Blackgate, and must find him. He soon realizes a blanket of darkness is spreading all over and it may behind his uncle’s disappearance. *Nevam the Lynx: Sort of the anti-hero of the game; he is the dark twin of Maven created by the darkness and as well Maven’s shadow. He is forced to work for the Specter, but discovers he has a conscience and tries to fight his way out of the Specter’s army. Non-Playable *The Specter: Main antagonist of the game; it is an entity of pure darkness. It started its reign over Blackgate by spreading its darkness all over and soon plans to spread throughout the world. *Anser: The Specter’s top general; he follows everything what the Specter commands him. He has total vexed over Nevam. *Quartz the Gorilla: Joto Islands professor; and close friend to Maven’s uncle, Midas. He tells Maven important information about Midas after he learned Midas is reportedly missing. *Midas Lynx: Maven’s uncle and well-known merchant in Joto Islands. He suddenly disappears in the city of Blackgate. *Shade: One of the Specter’s dark generals; he knows where Maven’s uncle is. *'''Citizens: The folk that lives in Blackgate. Most of them are afraid. *'Darksouls': Minions serving the Specter; they are nothing but darkness embodied as slim figures that can easily be defeated; however, there are powerful darksouls, known as Voids. There are powerful voids/ boss creatures known as voidex, Vespa, Navis, Cerebus, Tigris, Anser, and Scorpius. Last level is where the Specter will be the final boss. Modes Adventure Mode This mode starts Maven's main quest as he set to find his uncle and stop the Specter. Online Mode Online mode is where Maven and his pals can play online in several games: horseplay, 4 vs. 4, race, bowling, and jungle soccer. Three more levels that are played in challenge mode is also played on here as well. (Maven’s pals: Circuit, Tyi, Daisy, Din, Zane, and Val can only be unlocked during mini-games in Adventure) Options This is the mode where you change the gameplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. Trivia *First Maven handheld game *First game not to have Circuit part of the main adventure, yet he can be accessed only in the online mode. *This is the second time Maven's uncle will be seen since the first game. Category:Maven Games Category:TalixArts Category:3D Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2011 Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games